


Business

by MagicalMoon



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, Fun, Implied Sexual Content, Romance, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMoon/pseuds/MagicalMoon
Summary: Seven needs help zippering up the back of her dress.





	Business

**Author's Note:**

> None of these characters belong to me. No copyright intended. Enjoy :)

“Do you need help” she whispered softly 

The younger woman nodded. She looked at her reflection on the mirror as Kathryn walked up behind her. Seven immediately felt the captain’s warm breath on her neck making her shiver slightly. This did not go unnoticed by Kathryn who smirked. She then lightly traced her fingers down Seven’s alabaster, pale skin. The older woman revealed in the sensation of goosebumps forming as she ran her fingers along her back. 

Seven knew the captain was purposely tormenting her and she was enjoying every minute of it, but the former Borg would never admit it. 

As Kathryn zipped up the back of Seven’s dress, she planted soft kisses on her upper back and neck. “You’re irresistible my love,” Kathryn whispered. She lightly nibbles on seven’s pale skin loving when it turned red. Kathryn would have to use a dermal regenerator later. 

The younger woman turned around and ran her fingers through Kathryn’s soft auburn hair before kissing her tenderly. “I can say the same for you my Kathryn. Even more so when you wear your white tuxedo”, she turned around and smiled seductively wrapping her arms around the tall woman’s neck “I try.” Seven kissed her on the top of her head “you do not need to try.” 

Kathryn looked at the clock “we have to leave soon my dear, but I assure you I want nothing more than to take that dress off.” She said as her hands slowly traveled down to Seven’s backside which looked fantastic in the tight blue bodycon dress she was wearing. 

“Babe, are you wearing anything underneath ?” She could feel the sparks of arousal forming in the pit of her belly. 

“Undergarments would be inefficient with this type of dress” Seven responded stoically, but Kathryn saw a faint smirk on her face. The captain groaned. And tapped her commbadge. 

“Commander, tell the minister I will be a little late.” Kathryn began to unzipper Seven’s dress 

“I have some business to attend to.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a J/7 story in a while so I decided to conjure up this short thing. Kudos and comments are always appreciated


End file.
